The present invention relates to a heating appliance and, more particularly, to a heating appliance including a weight measuring device and a display device which can display a weight of an object or a food disposed in the heating chamber in response to the operation of the weight measuring device.
In a heating appliance in an art related to that of the present invention, a weight of a food to be heated is measured by a weight measuring device disposed in the heating appliance. While the food is heated, the food is disposed in a casing. Therefore, after a tare weight of the casing is measured, the gross weight of the food to be heated and the casing is measured, and then, the net weight of the food to be heated is displayed by decreasing the gross weight by the tare weight. However, because the gross weight and the net weight are not simultaneously displayed, it is difficult to judge which of the gross weight of the food and the casing, and the net weight of the food to be heated is measured and displayed.
It is desired that a novel heating appliance be provided to judge which of the gross weight of the food and the casing, and the net weight of the food is measured and displayed.